Most human viruses lack an effective vaccine, and the problems posed by emerging viruses and the use of exotic viruses in acts of terrorism are extremely complex. Recent advances in basic and applied research have provided an unparalleled opportunity to understand the interplay between the virus and the immune system. With an increasing awareness of newly emerging viruses, such as SARS and "bird-flu", and the potential use of viruses as weapons of bioterrorism, it is essential that recent advances in our understanding of mechanisms involved in immune protection be utilized fully for vaccine development. This meeting will bring together basic and applied viral immunologists from academia, government, and industry to foster collaborative efforts to take advantage of recent progress in understanding basic mechanisms in the generation and long-term maintenance of anti-viral immunity for the development of effective anti-viral strategies. Experts in the field will present plenary talks on the latest breakthroughs in key areas of viral immunology, including molecules and immune cells involved in the initiation of immunity, cellular and humoral effector mechanisms, and mechanisms involved in establishing and maintaining protective memory responses. Workshops will provide a more interactive format for discussion of cutting-edge results. The overall emphasis of the meeting is to discuss how to exploit advances made in fundamental concepts to make vaccines. The goal of the meeting is to accelerate vaccine development for existing viruses, and to facilitate a rapid response to the threat of emerging viruses and bioterrorism.